


Жертва

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У Кейджи новое увлечение





	Жертва

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. С июля 2019 года в инстаграме Кейджи с завидным постоянством стали появляться посты, посвященные культуре чая  
> 2\. Тецуя — перформер групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND, владеющий сетью кофеен AMAZING COFFEE, входящих в LDH kitchen  
> 3\. Кенчи — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2017 года заинтересовался культурой саке, а в 2019 году возглавил входящую в LDH kitchen изакайю (ресторан) в Аобадае, где можно попробовать эксклюзивные сорта саке и вин

Если Кейджи чем-то увлекался — остановить его не могли ни катаклизмы, ни даже конец света. С упорством тарана он изучал, выискивал, вынюхивал, познавал, практиковался, экспериментировал... А страдать кому? Ясное дело — вовремя подвернувшимся жертвам. Кто же знал, что Кейджи настолько захватит древнее искусство. Начиналось ведь всё невинно...

— Вот смотри, — говорил Кейджи, жестикулируя руками поверх одеяла. — У Тецуи кофе, верно? У Кенчи — саке. То есть традиционный японский алкоголь занят и зарезервирован, так сказать. Кофе — традиционный европейский напиток. Покушаться бессмысленно, ниша захвачена. А какой у нас традиционный напиток?

— Чай.

— Ага, чай. То-то и оно, Таканори, то-то и оно...

В тот день Таканори ничего толком не понял и вообще хотел тишины и покоя. Возможно, судьба давала ему шанс всё исправить. Тогда, но не сейчас. Сейчас Таканори медитировал над... какой-то по счету чашкой и с суеверным ужасом косился, как Кейджи, мурлыча, готовил очередной сорт для заваривания. «Для знакомства», — поправлял Кейджи, ссыпая листья в керамическую чашу.

— Кейджи... Мне кажется, на сегодня достаточно.

— Но мы ведь попробовали всего четыре сорта, — Кейджи обернулся, хмурясь. Увлеченный чайный мастер...

— Каждый по три раза с добавлением разных наполнителей.

— Да?.. Ты прав. Я просто очень хочу как можно полнее раскрыть гамму вкусов и составить собственную карту, а в мире так много всевозможных сочетаний, что, кажется, и жизни не хватит, чтобы это всё перепробовать.

— Ага, и жизни не хватит... А я скоро булькать начну.

— Это по началу так кажется, а потом ка-а-ак втянешься.

— Неужели?

— Но прежде с тебя заполненная таблица: какой чай понравился больше, какой меньше, какими нотами заиграл каждый, менялся ли по ходу...

— Кейджи.

— ...как ведут себя с наполнителями, следует ли уменьшить или увеличить их процентовку, а может, попробовать в разных видах?..

Таканори застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Он любил Кейджи! Любил... И не мог сбежать или отказаться от чаемучения. Вернее, мог. Но тогда Кейджи найдет себе новую жертву. Таканори очень хорошо представлял синюю челку и расписное кимоно этой жертвы, ироничный взгляд и ядовитый шепот: «Слабак». Кенчи-сан еще и беседу поддержит, и места подскажет, и дельные советы даст... Не то что он.

— Эй, Таканори, правда перепил? Не думал, что от чая может быть такой эффект... Может, из-за маринованной сливы? Хотя я специально взял небольшую и располовинил...

— Кейджи... — Таканори приподнял голову, подавив вздох и ловя взглядом растерянное выражение лица Кейджи. — Куда записывать-то?

Кейджи просиял.

— Минуту! — метнулся в сторону, зашуршал-завозился, стукнул чем-то. — Вот!

Толстую тетрадку уже на треть Кейджи исписал убористым, угловатым почерком. Иероглифы теснились друг к другу, перемежались вырезками из газет и журналов, простенькими рисунками. Таблица вкусов оказалась аккуратно расчерченной, с понятными условными обозначениями. Таканори заполнил ее в пять минут без особого труда и напряга.

— Ага, спасибо. Значит, всё-таки стоит поэкспериментировать со сливой?

— Экспериментируй. Главное — в умеренных масштабах, — Таканори усмехнулся, понимая, как это глупо звучит.

Кейджи усмехнулся тоже.

— Тут уж как получится. Надо еще Рампейджей в оборот взять, их много, их не жалко... И Кенчи с Тецуей как контрольных экспертов... Черт, кто знал, что это так проблемно и сложно?!

У него получится, Таканори знал, даже если для этого сам Таканори будет есть чай на завтрак, обед и ужин. Говорят, полезно. И здоровье укрепляет. И общее самочувствие. Вот и проверят заодно, правда или очередные бабушкины сказки. Которые та рассказывала, попивая малахитовый вспененный матча.


End file.
